A software solution or application does not always perfectly suit the requirements of every user involved in the development of the particular software solution or application. Often software solutions or applications are required to be customized or configured at a client site to meet the particular requirements of a user or a group of users. Specific artifacts of the software solution must be modified or added to during the development process.
FIG. 3 illustrates a high-level block diagram illustrating a prior art system 300 in which configuration changes are distributed to other environments. Prior art system 300 depicted in FIG. 3 represents one example of a system and/or technique that can implement an existing process in place at a customer site in order to support the identification, collection, and distribution of changes made during the creation or configuration of software solutions. Existing software solutions offer sophisticated configuration capabilities and clients can take advantage of this to create their own configurations. Users, however, are typically forced to migrate their configurations to other development, test or production environments, as indicated in the prior art configuration of system 300.
As indicated in FIG. 3, a first user 301 designated as User A and a second user 303 designated as User B are each authorized access to a solution development environment 302. The second user 303 is the user who actually manages changes to the environment. Configuration changes 307 can be made to the solution development environment 302 and then configuration changes are distributed to the software solution environment as depicted at arrow 304. A solution test environment 306 is then implemented to test such changes followed by another round of distributing the configuration changes, as indicated at block 308. Thereafter, the final solution production environment 310 is implemented. System 300 thus implies that artifacts modified or added must be distributed to other environments. Currently there does not exist, a comprehensive functionality for supporting the live tracking and capture of configuration changes and their aggregation based on the selection of artifacts for the purpose of migration.
It is thus believed that this gap can be addressed by creating a methodology, system and/or computer-usable medium for facilitating such a migration, as disclosed in greater detail herein.